The Queen of the Elements: Chapter One
by Ren Takahashi
Summary: Chapter One in a post Friendship Is Magic fan fiction. While visiting his relatives, Braeburn begins to uncover a conspiracy that may save the world... or destroy it. Former alliances can no longer be counted upon as darkness falls on Equestria.


"My dear and most admirable ponies," began Granny Smith, speaking through a megaphone to all of the Apple family, as well as two guests, "We are gathered on this night to celebrate my… um… oh yes, my ninety-ninth birthday, that's what it was." All of the assembled ponies were seated at the tables set up on the Apple family's farm land, and centered around a podium in front of the barn. They all clapped and neighed in raucous approval.

"I have gathered you here tonight for a great many purposes, but I hope you will remember to congratulate my grandson, Braeburn, because it is also his birthday." Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom could be heard yelling "Braeburn, Braeburn!" in the back. Braeburn himself sat in the front, enjoying the night with everyone else. He blushed slightly at the recognition.

"There are two other things I must mention." A hush came over the crowd. "First, that I am proud to be your relative and friend." More cheers followed. "And as I do seem to be getting on in years, I have decided to leave behind my portion of Sweet Apple Acres, small though it may be. It goes," said Granny Smith, "To… to… um, oh yes, to my grandson, Braeburn." There was some clopping, but clearly other relatives had been looking forward to acquiring her estate. Braeburn had little to say; this was just as much of a surprise to him as it was to anyone else.

"Lastly, before I let you go back to your food, I have a final announcement." Total silence trailed behind this statement. Granny Smith stepped down from the podium, and faced her guests at eye level. "I will be leaving immediately. Goodbye." Something small around her neck glowed pink, and all the light around Granny Smith seemed to shift and bend as she faded into darkness. A blinding flash of white light and color erupted where she had stood only moments before.

There was an immediate uproar. All the apple family looked to and fro, searching for granny Smith. All were astounded by her disappearance, but most returned to the tables to discuss it. Gradually, all those assembled concluded that this was a prank; Granny Smith's speech had coincided perfectly with her disappearance. Everypony thought this joke was in bad taste, but this wasn't enough to keep them from enjoying their meal. Only a few ponies did not return to their tables.

Meanwhile, Granny Smith sped away from the barn with remarkable agility for one so aged, and entered into her family's home. She shut the door behind her quietly, and her necklace glowed. She became visible again. Quickly, she pulled a coat and hat out of a drawer, and was turning around when she bumped into somepony.

"I suppose," said the blue unicorn grimly, "You believe that was an awfully clever piece of work. Allow the Great and Powerful Trixie to disabuse you of that notion. Your actions were foolish."

Granny Smith's initial shock faded into cordial welcome. "Hello, Trixie. I wasn't expecting you. Was that you flash back there?"

Trixie stepped to the side and picked up a pack that lay on the floor. "It was," she said, handing the pack to Granny Smith, "Should I take it you plan to leave for Zecora's?"

"Yes, that's right. I'd like to see somepony like you try and stop me," Granny said, now seeming slightly annoyed.

Trixie smiled kindly at Granny Smith. "I don't plan to. However, you will recall that you agreed to leave behind your necklace when the time came. That time is now."

"Yes, yes, all the necessary have been made. The necklace is on a shelf over there, and I- oh, no, here it is around my neck," said Granny Smith, admiring the small, dark pendant. A greedy look slipped into her eyes, "But, why should I give it away at all? Why shouldn't I keep it?"

Trixie gave Granny Smith a cold, hard look. "Lucky for you, the Great and Powerful Trixie has given this much thought. The necklace must go to a new owner."

"Why?" snapped Granny, her voice cracking from both age and anger, "Why this time? Oh, you were happy enough to help last time, you little whipper-snapper, but it's mine now. Da magiks are mine!" Her voice might not have been very loud, but the weight of these last words hung in the air like a poison.

"You do not know whereof you speak! Nor are you the first to call it by that name," said Trixie, and she appeared to tower above Granny in the small room. "That pendant has given you years beyond those allotted for you. It is time it was passed down to someone else." Trixie paused here, allowing herself to calm down. "Give the necklace to Braeburn."

Granny Smith's expression softened. "You're right, of course. That was the idea anyway: to hand over my possessions to my grandson." Granny put on her hat and coat, and Trixie handed Granny her pack as Granny headed for the door, "I must be getting on, Trixie."

"Smith," remarked Trixie, "The necklace is still around your neck."

"So it is," said Granny Smith. She tried taking it off with her hooves, and fumbled with the clasp. Finally, she opened it, and it fell to the floor. She was stooping to pick it up when Trixie intervened. "That's alright. Leave it there."

Another spasm of anger passed over Smith's face, but almost immediately it gave way to a look of calm relief. She stood erect, as if relieved of an enormous weight. "Well, if that's all, then I'll be going."

"That is all," said Trixie with a small smile, "Good luck."

Granny Smith smiled for a moment. "Yes, yes, thank you," she said, and walked down the stairs and out of the house. Trixie could hear her moving at a stately pace down the path, and muttering to herself as she went.

Trixie stood motionless, and stared down at the necklace. It was a dull gold color, but was otherwise unremarkable. Trixie left it to lie there for a time as she sat in the chair, waiting. Presently, she heard the front door slam, and somepony came cantering towards the door. Braeburn burst in, but stopped cold in front of the necklace on the floor, so as not to step on it.

"So, she's really, truly gone. I never reckoned she was really gonna do it," he said, "Why did she leave? Where did she go?"

Trixie eyed the young colt seriously. "To answer your second question first, she has gone to visit a friend on the other side of Ponyville. But the answer to your first question will have to wait. I have some pressing business to attend to in another part of Equestria." Trixie got up and headed towards the door. "Her entire estate has been left to you, I believe. That includes this necklace. Keep the necklace hidden somewhere, away from prying eyes. I will answer all of your questions when I return at the end of the month." Trixie exited the room without a backward glance.

Braeburn stood there for a moment, then wrapped the necklace in some spare sheets, and slipped those under the bed. Hours later, in that same bed, sleep refused to find him.

In the weeks that followed, Braeburn got more and more used to life on the farm. Sweet Apple acres, was more different from Appleoosa than he had once thought. He did more work in the fields here, and it was all individual. He was hard-pressed to keep up with Big Macintosh, though he suspected Mac was slowing down to keep pace with him. He worked often enough in the fields, but jealous relatives continued to show up at the door, demanding to speak to him, or offering money for his portion of the farm.

Applejack had once again set out to seek her fortune, though this time she was Applebucking in Appleoosa. So, it was Sweetie Belle who stayed in her room, at Apple Bloom's request. Braeburn's new chores included keeping the two of them out of trouble, though he wasn't sure exactly why Sweetie Belle was staying there. He asked no questions, however, and in return both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle made excuses for him when all those resentful relatives turned up.

"He isn't home right now," they would say, "he's out in the fields." It was only on these occasions that Braeburn did shirk his chores and confine himself to the house. Big Macintosh was more than sympathetic.

"Do you think," said Big Mac one day, "That you'll be here long?"

"I can't be sure, Mac," answered Braeburn, thinking of that mysterious blue unicorn and her promise to return.

It was nearly three weeks later that Trixie returned, and the month of July had already ended. Braeburn and Macintosh were out in the fields, finishing up for the day. Macintosh was just bringing in the plow, when Braeburn saw somepony racing up the road. Her blue star-spangled cloak and hat billowed out behind her, and Braeburn recognized her as the blue unicorn he had been waiting for. Black clouds flicked about behind her, obscuring some sinister forms in the sky. Lightning nipped at her heels as she rushed into the house. The clouds paused, and then shot up into the dark heavens.

Before he knew it, Braeburn was headed up into the house. He looked around, and clopped slowly up the stairs, taking care not to wake Apple Bloom or Sweetie Belle. He stepped lightly into his room, only to see that same blue unicorn waiting for him. "Hello, Braeburn," she said.

"How do you know my name?" asked Braeburn, caught off guard.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie knows all, you fool of a farmer!" said Trixie proudly and diminutively, before turning serious again, "Do you still have it? Is it secret? Is it- wait, is that a safe?"

"Sure is," said Braeburn, who had pulled out a small combination safe from under his bed, "I bought it last week." He pulled some blankets out of the safe, and opened them to reveal the necklace.

"Place it on the floor." Braeburn obeyed. Trixie then sat on the floor on the other side of the necklace, and Braeburn sat opposite her.

"Now," Trixie began, "I will answer the other question you put to me so many nights ago. When your grandmother was young, she went on many adventures. As she grew older, she went less frequently, yet she still traveled periodically. It was on one of these adventures that she became lost in the mountains: more specifically, under the mountains. There, she met an evil pony; her name is unimportant, but it was from that pony that your grandmother won this necklace."

"I can't piece it together," said Braeburn, "Why is the necklace important?"

"The necklace matters," Trixie continued, "Because it is not _a_ necklace, but _the_ necklace. Originally, there were six Elements of Harmony: Honesty, Kindness, Generosity, Laughter, Loyalty, and Magic. But, a corrupt former princess of Equestria created this seventh Element of Harmony, though its true nature remains a mystery to all but her. Its powers, too, are mysterious, though we know it can counter the powers of the other elements, and it can hide its wielder from unfriendly eyes. It is also that princess who has risen after so many years of banishment."

"Who is she?" asked Braeburn quietly, his eyes widening, "What could she possibly want?"

"Must I spell it for you?" Trixie said, exasperated, "It is the necklace itself the princess desires… and, ultimately, whoever possesses it." Braeburn felt his blood run cold as Trixie continued.

"If she were to gain the seventh Element of Harmony, the seal upon her created by the six Elements of Harmony would break, and Equestria would be engulfed in her eternal flame," said Trixie, cantering over to the window, "Even now, her servants are searching."

A soft, whispery intake of breath drifted through the open window. Without warning, Trixie activated her unicorn magic, and somepony let out a yell as he was flung through the window and onto the bed. "Macintosh!" cried Braeburn, "What are you doing? Were you eavesdropping?"

"Eeyup," said Macintosh.

"What do you want?" asked Trixie, "Speak quickly!"

Macintosh looked Trixie in the eye. "You're going to send him away," he said, "I'm coming with."

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to do!" interjected Braeburn, but Trixie interrupted.

"You must go to Ponyville in two weeks. Meet me at the inn of the 'Dancing Monkey.' I will then guide you personally to the council, where you will be allowed to see your Granny Smith." Trixie eyed Macintosh. "Having some companions would do you good."

"In that case, we're coming, too!" shouted Apple Bloom, galloping into the room with Sweetie Belle on her heels.

"You most certainly can't," said Braeburn, "It's far too dangerous for you, little cousin."

"But I want to come!" said Apple Bloom. Trixie looked at the two young fillies appraisingly, but she said only, "You may have need of other companions."

"Won't you help us?" asked Braeburn.

"No," said Trixie, who seemed to be lost in thought, "I must visit with an old spirit, one both wise and dangerous. It is very unlikely that I will be back before you reach the inn, but I will surely meet you there.

"Remember: leave in one week, or you will not make it in time," Trixie said, "Stay off the main road, and in the shadows of the trees." She cantered down the stairs, out of the house, and onto the empty road. Thunder shook the night as she vanished into the forest.

Quietly, Macintosh herded the two young fillies into bed, despite their protests. Then he returned to Braeburn, who remained seated on the floor. Within the confines of his own mind, Macintosh thought, _He's scared for his life. He hasn't even learned to fit in here, and now he has to go on another journey._

"We'll leave soon. And we are coming with you," Macintosh said aloud, and he blew out the candle that lit Braeburn's room on his way out.

Braeburn climbed into bed, placing the Element on his nightstand. He watched it until restless sleep found him, and whenever he his eyes off it, he fancied it glowed with a pale flame.

Two weeks came and went, and the pretty fall weather grew cold. All the apples were bucked and stored for the season. Braeburn wasn't sure what it was that kept him from leaving, but he suspected it was the quiet life he had found here on Sweet Apple Acres. He was loath to abandon that which he had only just discovered. Here, as nowhere else, he was able to enjoy himself even while he worked.

On the third morning past the second week after Trixie's departure, Big Macintosh woke Bareburn. "We're days late," he said, "We should be going."

"I suppose," Braeburn said. He wasn't sure he wanted to leave, but he had already promised to at least get to the inn.

Once the sun had risen high in the sky, they made to depart. Macintosh had already packed saddle bags for himself and Braeburn; they slung these over their backs. "Shouldn't we wait for Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle?" asked Mac. Braeburn shook his head so violently that his hat fell off.

"This whole mess is far too dangerous for us to take the little'uns along," he said, dusting off his hat and placing it on his head. Macintosh reluctantly agreed, though he had a suggestion of his own.

"Why don't I show you around Whitetail Wood, cousin?" said Mac, hoping to distract Braeburn for some time, to get his mind off everything, "You haven't been far outside the farm, and it might do you some good to see some trees that _don't_ bear apples." Braeburn smiled.

"I'd like that, Mac," he said kindly, and off the two of them went.

They made their way to the edge of Sweet Apple Acres. Whitetail Wood wasn't directly in-between Ponyville and the farm, but there was a path that wound its way through all three. Braeburn and Macintosh began to trot down this road, aware that they still had all day to reach Ponyville, though daylight was getting shorter as fall waned; The Running of the Leaves had already been undertaken.

The trees of Whitetail Wood shimmered, standing alone in what would have seemed a stark and unforgiving landscape if it weren't for the occasional shuffle of woodland creatures moving among the fallen leaves. The birds had already begun to fly south for the winter, and they dotted the sky with their angular formations. A path snaked between the trees at some points, and ran straight for long stretches at other points.

About one quarter of the way down this path, Braeburn and Macintosh stopped to have a snack. Mac pulled two red apples out of his bag, and started to hand one to Braeburn. Quick as a striking snake, Apple Bloom leapt forward, snatched the apple from Mac's hoof, and popped it into her mouth.

"Cousin Apple Bloom!" said Braeburn, more startled than angry, "What're you doing? Go home?"

"We're here to help," said Sweetie Belle, trotting up behind Braeburn. "And we're not going back," put in Apple Bloom.

"Remember what that unicorn told you," said Macintosh to Braeburn.

"Trixie?" said Braeburn, recalling his second conversation with the mare, "She said…" He stopped short. "Everypony listen! We've got to get off the path and head for Ponyville by a different route!"

"What in the-" started Apple Bloom, but Mac was already pushing the two fillies off the path and into the sparse trees.

"What's this all about?" asked Sweetie Belle indignantly.

"We can't be seen," said Braeburn, lowering his voice almost to a whisper, "We've got to move quietly and out of sight." Macintosh asked no questions, and herded the sullen fillies into the trees. "Now," continued Braeburn, "Which way should we go?"

"We can take you to Ponyville!" said Apple Bloom, becoming excited once more, and Sweetie Belle nodded enthusiastically. Braeburn agreed to this, having no other ideas. So it was that the four ponies set off through Whitetail Wood, attempting to take the most direct path to Ponyville.

They had been walking for little more than a half hour when Apple Bloom said, "We're almost there! If we keep going straight here, we'll be there in no time!" Braeburn breathed a sigh of relief. The group continued for a few more seconds, and then they stepped out into the open. Braeburn blinked once, and realized they had cut through a long stretch of the forest only to end up back on the path.

The sky began to grow dark at an unnatural pace. Thunder could be heard in the distance. Something inside Braeburn told him they needed to leave. "Run!" he shouted, "We're almost there!" He took off at a mad dash, aware of his companions beginning to run right behind him. Heavy footfalls sounded even as lightning rang out, and he saw Mac carrying both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle while still keeping pace with him.

The two of them turned off the road, Braeburn following Mac, and cut through another grove of trees. The false darkness was almost pure black. Lightning spiraled in the sky, and shrieks split the night. Braeburn looked back, even as they approached Ponyville. Three black winged figures shot through the clouds, wheeling about, attempting to surround him. In another few seconds, they would be upon him.

In those last moments, they entered the village. The black shapes in the sky peeled off, whirling around high in the sky as the darkness began to recede. For the moment, Braeburn and his friends were safe.


End file.
